


Comfort

by KenkoPanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute Shy Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkoPanda/pseuds/KenkoPanda
Summary: Did a plushie just become your "wingman?"
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my side tumblr: Monochromatic-echo

The fresh crisp air of the night rain was refreshing to your lungs as you finished saying your goodbyes to the small makeshift family Nero and Kyrie built. The bricked roads coated with the last of the droplets of the sky reflected the bright lights of the warm homes that they lead to. You tightened the thick sweater that kept the breeze from nipping. You looked up onto the glittery sky, the sight entrancing you. A dream-like feeling took you; the pull of the starry gravity lulling you to a sleepier state than with what you began with. 

An arm interrupted your ethereal drop into a close slumber, a gravity of its own waking you. Its owner’s heavy baritone voice clearing your head, “You already snoozing while standing sunshine?” He lightly laughed at your expense. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were tired.” 

“Yeah, I wanted to leave a little earlier but I wanted to see the kid’s faces when they opened the gifts I made for them,” You smiled at the silver-haired fox, “ I’m so happy they enjoyed the little plushies.” You blushed, “ I was worried that they wouldn’t like them”

“Hey, don’t get all embarrassed about your work, I thought they were really cute ” He held you closed with a one-armed hug, “just like their little maker” He teased, pinching a rose-tinted cheek. Lightly swatting at his playful hands you followed him to the car, he opened the passenger door for you, “Madam your carriage awaits.” He bowed. 

“Oh my god dante stop,” you laughed, “how do you even have all this energy?”

“I have a ton of stamina ” he looked up from his bowed position, wiggling his eyebrows at his raunchy joke, his smile grew at the laughter you gifted him. To the devil hunter, your laugh was like clear bells in his foggy mind. Taking a seat you grinned at your friend, “I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m going to be knocked out tired in bed and not because of you being in it.”

“Worth a shot” He shrugged, closing the door lightly and taking his place on the driver’s seat. “Home sweet home for you then.”

The drive was so lovely, the calm air between the both of you made it so relaxing, and you were so bent on still keeping awake that you went into a more loose state. The separation of your mouth and mind began to slip away. As you stared at the passing sky and thought about your time with the son of Sparda.

How you both met is something that was buried in the sands of time. But ever since that day, it was as if you knew each other your entire lives. Being with each other was so natural. The honesty that you both had for one another was almost life-saving. He didn’t have to put up an act for you, so you got to meet the more mellow caring dante that most people didn’t even think existed and in turn, you let him into your own little world, one that you built up walls for your whole life. As a team, you both helped each other grow, with his growing depression you were his sunshine, and with your ever-increasing anxiety and shyness, he was a pillar of strength and comfort. But in all that promised honesty, there was something that weighed heavy on your conscience, your heart. 

You developed feelings for the man, you couldn’t imagine your life without him now. He was what you looked forward to, from his smile all the way to his crazy dorky sense of humor, and even the weird dances he does at his home when he forgets you’re there to witness such absurdity. You wanted to tell him, but your shyness made your will weak. You loved this man, but maybe one day you will have the courage to spill your secret to him. You turned to look at the man, smiling with a sleepy daze, the shine of his locks mesmerized you. 

As the car stopped at a red light, dante felt your gaze and looked to you. “ You doing alright?” 

At that moment you let your thoughts slip, as you brushed your hand through his hair, “Did I ever tell you, that your hair reminds me of starlight.”

He chuckled at your openness, “I don’t remember you drinking at the party sunshine.” taking your hand gently off his head, “ Must be the drowsiness talking”

“Dante, I maybe yawn sleepy, but I don’t lie to you,” you looked into your eyes and what witnessed he could only describe as starlight. Sparkles that shone in adoration to the hunter. “You deserve every compliment and praise “ and then you giggled “Don’t get all embarrassed about it. ” You repeated to him in your poor attempt at his voice. 

Dante struggled to tear his eyes away from you to continue driving ahead, “I should take my own advice then huh” he lightly chuckled, if it wasn’t for the lack of lights of in the current road the vehicle entered, you’d think the man got flustered. But in your increasingly tired state, you sunk into the sea of slumber, trusting dante to take you home safely. 

The drive may have been as serene as a sweet jazz song on a still Sunday night, but the devil hunter’s mind was a bit of the opposite. Your words echoed in his mind, he had feelings for you as well. But with your shy nature, he was worried that he would take advantage of the situation. He would wait as long as needed for something, some kind of proof that you felt the same. But you were making it so difficult for him, a small cocky voice in his head would try to coax him to be bold, and be the casanova that most girls drool over. But he knows you too well, anything like that would seem false. You knew HIM too well, so he needed to bide his time, it was worth it. You were worth it. 

Dante stopped the car once he got to your home, a small apartment a few streets away from Devil may cry. As the engine died down the soft sounds of your soft snoring floated in the air. He quietly went around the vehicle, opened the door to your apartment, and scooped you up. “Up and at em’ party girl” he quietly jabbed at you. Closing the vehicle door and the door to your home with a light kick of his foot. The holiday scents of cinnamon and nutmeg welcomed him to your humble abode. He was familiar with the set up of your apartment, so he continued to your room, the glow of the living room lamp guiding him to your room. The door slightly open, he wondered what your room actually looked like. Knowing you though, he kind of knew what to expect, being into “nerdy” stuff as he liked to poke fun at. He lightly set you down on your bed, even with the messy hair and disheveled clothes, to him, you were beautiful. 

He was about to take a turn to leave your room when something red and soft caught his attention. Something was poking at your back, it looked a bit uncomfortable to he reached to grabbed what looked like a plush. Once he got it out of the way, you adjusted comfortably on the bed. “What is this?” he examined the item, a small plush that looked just like him, even down to the scruff of his chin. He couldn’t help but smile and lightly chuckle at the cuteness of such a thing. But then he realized something in his delight, she made this. But why? And it was on her bed. Has she been sleeping with a cute version of himself? Why? Unless….

Was this the clue he’s been looking for? Who sleeps with a plush of somebody they consider a “friend”? No, this has to be what he has been looking for, this is his stepping stone. He sighed, “ Ok senorita, we have some business to talk about tomorrow morning” He didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, again this was only a clue. He set the plush back on the bed and was off back to devil may cry. 

Well, he would have, but nature had other ideas, as he walked on the cobblestone street, he slipped and fell on his haunches. “Ahh, dammit.” He slowly rose, rubbing his backside, looking around he noticed a shine from the sidewalk and even to the streets, “Great just my luck, the freezing temp made everything ice.” he turned back into your home, “I guess its a sleepover tonight for this old man.” He made himself comfortable in your home, taking himself to his usual sleeping spot in the guest room you had. As he laid himself to sleep he took a deep breath, he was so used to biting the bullet while hunting demons, but this was something that truly made him nervous about confronting. All he could do at this point was hope for the best. 

________________________________________________________________

Morning finally came, as the heat of the sun through your window tickled your nose. Opening your eyes you took in your surroundings, recognizing your room but not the process of your arrival. You let your mind rattle to finding the reason, but then remembered the soft embrace of the silver-haired fox you’ve come to admire. 

Shaking off the rest of your drowsiness, you went downstairs to get some much-needed coffee, taking your plush with you to keep you silly company. You smiled at your handy work, thinking it to be the most adorable thing you’ve ever made. You just hoped dante didn’t see it, oh god how embarrassing would it be that he found your little self-indulgent plush. You wouldn’t be able to live it down, how would you be able to exp- “ Oh hey you brought dante jr, it wouldn’t be a family breakfast without him!” 

You jumped and froze. Your brain stopped, then the shot of adrenaline sped up your thoughts into hyperdrive.

What is he doing here? How does he know about the plush? Wha? Who? Why? Huh? Oh shit, he saw it, he SAW IT. Oh shit shit shit shit, what do I doooo? What do I doo?

“D-D-D-D-dante… Uuuuuuuuuuhh ” You turned to him, hiding the plushie behind your back. “What are you doing here? I mean not that I mind you being here… I’m just curious about what kept you from Devil may cry….” You nervously word-vomited, trying badly to steel your nerves from being found out.

He just acted casually, eating away at some of your snacks,“ Oh just some iced-up roads, it was too cold, and I got a nice bed here anyway.” He watched you squirm about trying to keep your cool, finding the whole debacle adorable and highly entertaining; but as much as he loved to see this, his curiosity was ravenous and he needed to know about how you both stood with your feelings. 

“So, you mind tellin’ me about your new amigo?” He pointed at your back, “Saw it last night”

You started to overload, the cat was out of the bag. This is it muchacha, the end of the road, the place of no return. Now or never. You breathed in deeply and took the plush back into view. “ I thought of making myself a gift too, so once I was done making the kids their toys, I made one just like you.”

“ Why me though? I know I’m a real looker, so I don’t blame you for all of this,” he gestured to himself. “But what gets me sunshine, is why do you sleep with it.” His gaze became razor-focused on you, he just gave you the bait, now he hoped you would take it.

“I - i….” your heart started racing, the beat getting harder and harder as if it was trying to rip itself out to escape. You took a deep breath and just blurted out, “ I wanted to have a plushie of you because I always want you with me, even if it means if it’s just a plush. ” you kept your gaze down, your cheeks burning with emotion, “I love you dante. I’m sorry, I should-” His arms embraced you in comfort, his natural scent calming your senses. 

“What did I say yesterday?” He brushed your hair with his calloused fingers, “Don’t be embarrassed about your work, sunshine.” I looked up at him only to be blessed by his smile, “ Especially when I feel the same.”

This was your dream come true, you gripped his arms just to make sure you were not dreaming. “Really, dante.” You scanned his eyes checking for any reason to doubt him. Anything to give any indication of a lie, but none were there. Just him, looking onto you with unfiltered adoration. 

“You are what brings my heart comfort.”


End file.
